Avalanche
by violet120
Summary: after fighting an demon in the snow both Kagome and Inuyasha are hit by an Avanlache, now both of them are in a small cave wil feelings finally be told? InuXkags


_Hey guys im back it's been a while since a wrote a fic. Ok so this is a one shot that I thought about writing ages ago and never got round to it than I completely forgot about it so im gonna write it know yay and here it is._

'achoo' Sneezed a young Priestess as she trudge through a thick blanket of snow

'Inuyasha can't we rest everyone's tired and its getting colder' The priestess yell at a young half demon who had long silver hair and two dog ears on his head.

'Kagome we can't stop we only just left camp a few hours ago and what do you mean everyone's tired cause im feeling fine' Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

'Inuyasha you are a hanyou meaning you have a larger amount of energy while us humans don't and we find it hard and tireing walking through such thick snow' Miroku the Monk said as he tried to help out Kagome

'Miroku's right Inuyasha we can go as far or as fast as you can' Sango the demon hunter said

'feh fine we'll stop for a little while' Inuyasha grunted as the others went to set up a small place to rest

'_Stupid humans always slowing me down' _Inuyasha thought to himself

'Ahh that was nice' Shippo the young Kitsune muttered as he finished his cup of instant Ramen

'mew' Sango's demon twin tailed cat mewed in agreement to shippo

'Kagome what would we do without your future instant food' Miroku muttered

'I know Inuyasha would go insane without it' Shippo answered

'What was that runt' Inuyasha said in anger as he punch the kit on the head

'wahh Kagome, Inuyasha picking on me' Shippo complained

'Inuyasha sit boy' Kagome yelled in anger as she finished her cup of raman

Bang as Inuyasha fell to the ground

'He had that one coming' Sango muttered

'He defendly did' Miroku replied as he reached from Sango's butt.

Bang as Sango hit the perverted Monk on the head with her weapon the Hirikostu

'Just like you had that one coming you perverted Monk' Sango yelled

'Oi you stupid wench what was that for' Inuyasha yelled in anger which disappeared when he noticed that Kagome wasn't paying attention

'Oi wench what's wrong' Inuyasha said trying his best to hide his worry in his voice

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and the others who were now paying attention to the young priestess

'I sense a jewel shard' Kagome muttered

'What which direction' Sango asked

'ummm that way' Kagome replied as she pointed east

'Right lets go' Inuyasha said as everyone quickly packed up and headed east towards the jewel shard.

The group soon found a large ogre demon which was half way on a large mountain

'Woah that's a big orge demon' Shippo exclaimed

'It must be the power of the jewel shard' Sango replied

'Keh yea, Kagome can you find the shard' Inuyasha asked as he pulled out his huge fang sword 'the Tetsusaiga'

'Umm…there, Inuyasha it's in the ogre right arm' Kagome shouted

It was then that the ogre demon finally notice the new comers he also notice Inuyasha sword

'Ha who dares challenge me…ha a pathetic bunch of humans and a hanyou' The ogre laughed

'keh I may be a hanyou but I can still beat you…Wind scar' Inuyasha yelled as four yellow streaks torn up the ground and landed a direct hit on the ogre

'ha that was too easy' Inuyasha said as he went to sheath his sword

' Umm Inuyasha I think you may be wrong there' Shippo said is a scared tone as the Ogre demon appeared again with nothing but a small scratch on his right arm

'What the hell' Inuyasha stated a he ran towards the demon

'But how is that possible' Kagome muttered

'Kagome didn't you say the shard was in his right arm?' Miroku asked

'yea but what does that have to do with anything' Kagome answered

'That explains it the demon must have put his right arm up to take the blow' Sango replied

'Can you idiots stop talking and help me' Inuyasha yelled as he released another wind scar

'Ahh right' Kagome yelled as she notched one of her arrows

'Hit the mark' She yelled as she released the arrow, that whizzed though the air and hit the demon in the right arm knocking the shard out which Inuyasha successfully caught

After realizing the fact that his right arm had just taken a large amount of damage the ogre demon yet out a loud roar of pain.

'keh time to finish this Wind…' Inuyasha stopped half way as the ground began to shake and a low rumbling sound could be heard. The ogre eyes widen in fear and left the clearing as fast as it could

'Wahh whats going on' Shippo shouted as he began to panic

'I don't know I never heard or seen anything like this before' Miroku answered

Kagome was looking for the source of the sound she decide to turn around and eyes widen in fear as she saw a large pile of snow heading towards the group

'Hey Kagome whats wrong' Sango asked when she notice her friend's body stiffen she turned the direction her friend was looking and her eyes widen in realization

'Everyone run it's an avalanche' Sango yelled as she grab kilala and began to run, Miroku, shippo and Inuyasha followed in suite but Kagome just stood where she was her body stiffen in fear as the snow came closer and closer. The rest of the group reached a small area but when they turned around they noticed that Kagome hasn't moved

'KAGOME' Sango yelled

'_Dammit why wont she run' Inuyasha thought _

'This isn't good Kagome must be in shock' Miroku exclaimed, Inuyasha looked at Miroku and growled as he ran out of the cavern

'KAGOME' Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could as ran towards the girl, Kagome finnaly took noticed of everything going on and began to run but it was too late to get out of the way

'Inuyasha' She called in fear as she saw the Hanyou coming

'Kagome' Inuyasha yelled as he jump towards Kagome and embraced her just as the avalanche hit both of them and swept them away

~Blank~

Inuyasha woke up only to realized both him and Kagome were buried under a large layer of snow…KAGOME, Inuyasha looked at the teenage girl in his arms who was unconscious but there doesn't seem to be any serious injuries.

'_thank goodness shes ok..now how am I gonna get us outta here' Inuyasha thought as he felt his Tetsusaiga hit him ' that's it'' Inuyasha thought_

Inuyasha reched for his sword after a few attempts he susscefully grabbed it as soon as he did he began to jam the hilt into the snow creating a small hole after a few minutes Inuyasha managed to break to the surface and jumped out being careful not to hurt Kagome. Inuyasha looked around

'_Dammit where the hell are we all I see is snow hmmm' Inuyasha thought as he scanned the area 'I should look for somewhere warm Kagome's body is getting really cold'_ Inuyasha ran away from the snow luckily he soon found a small cave after he went inside he placed Kagome on the floor and put his robe of the fire rat on her to keep her warm before setting to work on a fire

~blank~

Kagome woke up with a started remembering the whole deal with the avalanche but was shock to realized she was in a small cave instead of being buried under a pile of snow, it was then that she realized that she was wearing Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat

'_Inuyasha?'_

'huh INUYASHA' Kagome said out loud as she remembering the hanyou grabbing her just as the snow hit her

'Hmm so your finally awake I was getting worried' Inuyasha muttered as he appeared from the corner and sat next to kagome as he handed her some ranma.

'Thanks' Kagome muttered trying to figure out what had happen when she felt a hand on her forehead, Kagome turn to Inuyasha as he place his hand on his forehead

'Hm good you don't seem to have a temtpurature' Inuyasha said as Kagome began to blush

'Thanks for worrying' Kagome told Inuyasha

'Keh no problem' Inuyasha replied when he noticed that something was pushed against his shoulder he turned around and blushed as he noticed that Kagome was leaning on him with her eyes closed

'Hey you ok' Inuyasha asked

'Yea im just tired' Kagome whispered and gasped when she felt Inuyasha take her hand

'You know you had me worried back there when you didn't move…I was scared as to what may have happened to you' Inuyasha muttered in a whisper

'Inuyasha' Kagome muttered in a soft voice 'but why?' Kagome asked hoping for the right answer

'I don't know maybe its because I ummm because I lo…it's because I love you' Inuyasha said in a whisper Kagome's eyes widen in shock

'_He said it he actually said it' Kagome thought._ Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha

'Im glad because I love you to' Kagome said through a blush, Inuyasha turned to her and smiled as he lifted her chin and made eye contact with her before moving in closer and sealed her lips with his own. Kagome's eyes widen in shock but then she melted into the kiss. The two parted from each other and smiled at each other before embracing one another.

'Get some rest tommarow we have to find the others' Inuyasha told the girl

'Ok' Kagome replied as she soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms, Inuyasha smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms the one he loves with all his heart before resting his head on her own and falling asleep.

~the end~

_That took ages to write well I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it please review I love hearing feedback. Check out my other Inu fics. I'll try to write anyone one soon until than bye _


End file.
